


This Evergreen Love

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: This Evergreen Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Single Parents, Teacher Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean is a single father to his five year old daughter, Gracie, going through the motions until one day he asks her teacher on a date to appease his daughter. As Dean navigates the dating world again and tries to protect himself and his daughter from getting too attached, he learns that maybe he’s not too far gone after all…A spin off of World’s Best Dad, enjoy the series all over again from Dean’s perspective!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi Daddy,” said Gracie when I walked into Sam’s place around nine. I saw the mass of crayon pictures all over Sam’s kitchen table, Sam sucking down the last of his beer.

“Hi munchkin,” I said, bending down and picking her up, hiding back the groan that wanted to come out. Three twelve hour shifts in a row were tough. “Were you good for Uncle Sammy?”

“Perfect angel,” said Sam as he stood up. “Weren’t you Gracie?”

“Uncle Sammy made risoto for dinner,” she said. I raised my eyebrow at him, Sam smiling when I set her down. 

“Why don’t you get your backpack and stuff munckin, it’s getting close to your bedtime,” said Sam, ushering her down the hall. “I saved you some.”

“Thanks,” I said, Sam grabbing a big tupperware container out of the fridge and handing it over. “Again.”

“It’s never a problem,” said Sam, wanting to say more but knowing I was too tired to respond properly. “You’re looking sleepy dad. You guys want to crash here for the night?”

“I appreciate it but no. She’s got school in the morning and I haven’t done laundry in days,” I said, looking at the container with my name written on it. He was the little brother but lately I’d started feeling like one. Sam had made me dinner three times already that week, he’d picked Gracie up from school and played with her, fed her and from the looks of it he gave her a bath earlier too. “Thank you for everything this week.”

“You need to take a day off. You’re getting bad again and-”

“Sam, I’m fine,” I said, clenching my jaw. He crossed his arms and cocked his head.

“Take a day off or I’ll call mom,” said Sam, squinting his eyes.

“Seriously, Sam? Grow up,” I said, rolling my eyes, just wanting Gracie to stop fussing about so we could go home.

“Seriously, Dean? No. You and me have a system, a system  _you_ came up with after Jess. You and I have each other’s backs. We don’t dig dark pits to crawl into and never come out of,” he said.

“I’m just tired Sam,” I said, taking a deep breath. “She keeps me okay. I promise.”

“I want you to be more than…” trailed off Sam when we heard Gracie skipping back into the hall. “Night, night Gracie.”

“Night Uncle Sammy,” she said, giving his leg a hug that he returned, looking at me like this conversation wasn’t over.

“Night Sam,” I said, bending down and scooping Gracie up. 

“Goodnight Dean,” he said walking us out, putting a hand on top of my head. “Get some rest.”

“I know,” I said, spinning around to give him a quick smile. He was only trying to help. 

“Daddy, can I ride in front yet?” asked Gracie, frowning when I walked to the back of the car. “I’m not big enough yet? I grew though.”

“You have to get even bigger first, munchkin,” I said, setting her down on the ground and taking her backpack off, glad she climbed into her car seat on her own. She gave my cheek a kiss when I buckled her up. “Thank you, Gracie. Daddy needed that.”

“I drew you a picture at school,” she said. “Ms. Y/L/N helped me.”

“You can show me as soon as we get home munchkin. I can’t wait,” I said, shutting her door, tossing her backpack in the passenger side and walking around. I was actually freaking excited for whatever she’d drawn. “God it’s been a long week.”

 

“Here you go Daddy,” said Gracie, pulling the paper out of her backpack after I shoved her pajamas on her. I spun it around, smiling when she’d drawn me in a checkered shirt again. 

“Thank you munchkin. I love it,” I said, not entirely sure what was going on in the picture but guessing from the orange hat on my head it was supposed to be a construction site.

“Ms. Y/L/N said it’s really neat that you build stuff all day. She said you must be super smart,” said Gracie. I plucked her up and sat her on her bed, kneeling down beside her with a big smile. Her teacher probably wanted to say your dad is a dumbass kid and he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing with his life if he’s trying to pass off consturction work as cool. “Daddy, can we sit?”

“Okay,” I said, climbing over her bed, letting my legs hang off the side as she crawled under her covers, burrowing her head under my shoulder. “I missed you today. I promise I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow and then we can spend the whole weekend together.”

“M’kay,” she said, wrapping her arm as best she could around me, making it across my chest but not much farther. “Daddy?”

“Do you want a story?” I asked, knowing I already didn’t want to move from this bed, knowing that I was already past lights out for her but I really just wanted to be with her tonight.

“Why are you so sad?” she asked, lifting her head up, her hands on my chest, making me feel like the tiny one. “Can I make you happier? I’ll clean up better if you want.”

“No, no, munchkin,” I said. God she knew how to just rip a heart out and throw it on the ground. “No, Gracie, it’s nothing you’re doing. You make me so happy. I don’t want you to ever think you don’t make me happy.”

“Why are you so sad then? Is it cause you don’t have a mommy?” she asked. I must have squinted my face because she was shaking her head. “Not your mommy, not grandma. A mommy. A daddy needs a mommy. He needs someone, right?”

“Gracie, where-”

“Ms. Y/L/N said Mommy’s and Daddy’s take care of us, of kids, but that Mommy’s and Daddy’s take care of each other too. Who takes care of you?” she asked.

Any answer I could think of wasn’t appropriate for a five year old so I kept my mouth shut and just gave her a hug.

“You take care of me, your Uncle Sam, grandma and grandpa…they all take care of me. I don’t want you to worry about me munchkin,” I said.

“Okay,” she said, that little flicker in her green eyes I’d done myself a million times. She wasn’t buying it but she was tired and didn’t know how to serve a proper comeback yet. Or at least she was taking it easy on me.

“Do you want Bobby?” I asked, her head nodding when I sat up. I grabbed the white bear from her chair and tucked it in beside her, kissing her forehead. “G’night, Gracie. I love you.”

“Love you too Daddy,” she said. I flickered off her lights and plugged in her night light, her tiny snores filling the room before I’d even shut the door. 

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling the ick of manual labor in it. My legs ached, feet throbbed, back hurt and I could still hear that jackass of a foreman screaming in my ear. 

“We need the money,” I mumbled, stripping off everything and walking into the bathroom, a glance in the mirror telling me I needed to shave. I didn’t bother with it. I could only thank God it didn’t take long to wash short hair. I barely remembered to throw on a pair of boxers before I headed down the hall, tossing Sam’s leftovers in the microwave and the laundry in the washer.

“Mmm, thank you Sammy,” I said after taking a bite, promising to someday learn how to cook for Gracie. Just because I was a mess at everything didn’t mean she had to suffer. The clock said it was only ten and I figured I’d suck it up now and do chores so we’d have the evening together tomorrow. By the time I’d finished with bills and dishes and writing up the grocery list, it was time for my own bedtime. I’d nearly made it all the way past Gracie’s room when I remembered she was going to absolutely hate me in a week.

_“Just one day. My daughter is graduating on a Tuesday,” I said. The foreman had snorted and looked me up and down. “It’s kindergarten, not high school.”  
_

_“She won’t even remember. You’re on shift, Winchester,” he said.  
_

_“But I have vacation saved up and-”  
_

_“And do you want back on the second shift? You wanted first shift and you got it. We even let you go pick up that little runt from school everyday. It’s summer, use your vacation when the season isn’t so busy,” he said.  
_

_“I don’t even get to pick her up everyday. I’m just asking for one-”  
_

_“Thank you for volunteering for overtime the next few days Dean,” he said, writing something down on his clipboard. “You’re back to normal shifts on Friday.”  
_

_“I didn’t-”  
_

_“You know how many guys would kill to be in your position? Make what you make? Have the benefits you do? You’ll take your vacation in the winter like everyone else.”_

Another reason to hate Mondays and that freaking job. I made it back to my room and into bed, grabbing a pillow and shouting into it until I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

“You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay,” I said to myself. “One day at a time. One really fucking crappy day at a time.”

The power decided to go out just then and I almost laughed, a big crack of thunder overhead, alerting me as to what was coming next. On cue a minute later, I head the little movement of feet and Gracie pushing the door open with Bobby under her arm.

“Can I stay?” she asked. I was trying to break her of the habit but giving in was too easy of a choice tonight.

“Come here munchkin,” I said, flipping the empty side back. She crawled in and burrowed herself against me, flinching a little when the thunder cracked again. “It’s okay, Daddy’ll protect you. He’ll always protect you.”

 

“Daddy, you burnt the toast again,” said Gracie behind me the next morning, leaning over the counter, practically standing on the stool.

“I know munchkin and do not stand on that. It swivels and you can fall and get hurt,” I said, rolling my eyes when I tossed a few more pieces on.

“What’s swivel mean?” she asked, sitting back down, tilting her head. 

“It means it can spin all the way around. You don’t want to stand on it because it’s not sturdy so it might move without you wanting it to,” I said, grabbing the grocery list and shoving it in my pocket. 

“Oh. Mommy said it’s important to ask questions when you don’t know something that way you can learn,” she said. I blinked at her a few times before seeing a look I’d never seen on hers before. “I meant Ms. Y/L/N. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay munchkin. Sometimes we accidentally call people-”

“I don’t want to go to school. I don’t feel good,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Gracie,” I said, pulling the fresh toast out and smearing some grape jam on hers. “You’re not supposed to lie.”

“I don’t wanna go,” she said, ignoring her breakfast as I sat next to her. “What if I say it again?”

“Mommy? Gracie, everyone accidentally calls their teacher mom at some point. I did it,” I said, shoving my toast in my mouth in three bites. “You’re going to school.”

“I’m not going,” she said, crossing her arms and pouting. 

“Gracie, not today, please. Daddy’s had a rough week,” I said, Gracie squinting her eyes. That wasn’t a good sign.

“You need a mommy to take care of you,” she said.

“Gracie, enough. We talked about this earlier in the week. Eat your breakfast so we-”

“Ms. Y/L/N is nice. She could be a mommy. She doesn’t have a boyfriend. You could be her boyfriend,” she said. 

“Gracie, eat-”

“Maybe she wants a daddy. Maybe she’d make you happy. Promise you’ll ask her?” she said. 

“Sure Gracie, I’ll ask her,” I said, her body staying in a tight ball. “What?”

“You’re not supposed to lie,” she said. She’d never caught me in one before and this was not going to end with her out of here on time if I didn’t nip this in the bud.

“When I pick you up from school, I will ask Ms. Y/L/N on a date,” I said. “I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” she asked, holding out her finger. I grabbed it and shook it, a smile on her face. “I want to go to school again.”

“Shocker,” I said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll be downstairs in three minutes, then we need to get you on the bus.”

 

“Hi Daddy!” Gracie said as she ran up to me. I picked her up and spun her around, glad to finally get some bonding time with her this weekend.

“Hi munchkin. How was school?” I asked, spotting a woman in a dress and heels heading our way.

“Good,” she said as I sat her down and helped her into the backseat.

“Mr. Winchester?” I heard behind me. I spun around and recognized her face from their class photo.

“Hi, you must be Gracie’s teacher, Ms. Y/L/N,” I said holding out a hand, trying to put on a happy smile but knowing it came out awkward. God she looked pissed and frankly cute. She probably had soft cheeks when she didn’t look at someone like they were a failure. “Sorry, I know I couldn’t make the introduction day. You probably think I’m a crappy parent.”

“Pack your kid her lunch and maybe you won’t be one,” she shot out, glancing away and then back at me, a little less fire in her eyes. I had to blink my own a few times before realizing she must be nuts.

“Excuse me?” I said, trying my hardest to not get into a shouting match in front of an elementary school.

“This was the third day in a row she came to school without a lunch. I don’t mind giving mine up on occasion but if you need assistance, we have programs,” she said, looking me over. Yup, she was definitely nuts.

“ _I did pack her lunch._  I put it in her bag,” I said, the woman glancing behind me at Gracie and back at me. “I put…shit. Fucking shit,” I said, my hand shooting up to run over my head. I hadn’t made her lunch since Monday night. I’d sent her to school not once or twice without food but three times. Not to mention we were low on food as it was. 

“That’s helpful,” she said, making a face. I let out a big breath and clenched my fists together.

“I work swing shift Wednesday through Friday. I make her lunch up Tuesday night. They called me in for overtime and I forgot to do it. It was an accident, I swear! I’m not some guy who forgets to feed his kid. I’m not the world’s best dad but it was an honest mistake,” I said, praying she didn’t call the cops or child services or someone on me. Gracie was the only thing keeping me together at this point.

“Leave a note out to remind you Mr. Winchester or have your wife do it,” she said, her face softer now as she turned away. I would have kissed that woman if I didn’t think it’d get the cops called on me myself.

“Wait. Thank you for giving her your lunch,” I said, catching her arm. He skin was soft and I couldn’t even remember the last time I’d been on a date. I pulled out my wallet and handed her a twenty but she pushed it away.

“That’s not-”

“Yeah it is,” I said, trying to put it in her hand but she shoved it back in my wallet and handed it to me.

“Put it towards her college fund and we’ll call it even,” she said, giving me a small smile. Oh, she wasn’t just cute when she wasn’t mad, she was beautiful. She lingered for a brief moment, maybe wanting to say more but I was completely lost.

“There isn’t a Mrs. Winchester,” I blurted out. “T-To make her lunch I mean.”

Oh, really? We had to fucking stutter like a middle schooler at a dance? Smooth moves, Winchester. 

“I suspected as much,” she said. I cocked my head and she looked around, finding that you two were alone. “Gracie doesn’t ever draw a mom in her pictures or talk about one in her stories.”

“It’s just me and her. No one else,” I said, looking back at Gracie with what was probably fear and guilt. “I’m kind of terrified of what happens as she gets older.”

I hoped Gracie wanted to go to bed early because I needed to forget today even happened with a little help from-

“Mr. Winchester-” said the woman, pulling me away from that place.

“Dean,” I said, tilting back on my heels. Shit, I hadn’t done that nervous boy thing in years. What the hell was going on? I fell apart at any woman that spoke to me for more than two seconds now?

“Dean, she’s a bright kid. You’re doing just fine on your own,” she said, reaching out a hand to rub over my arm. A good part of me didn’t want to believe her but a little did and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning like an idiot.

“I think most of it has to do with her favorite teacher,” I said, trying to get some sort of cool back. “She talks about you all the time.”

“Good things I hope,” she said, curling up her lip into a smirk. She reminded me of Gracie a little with that look and I laughed a little at how she bit her bottom lip to keep it from growing bigger.

“Oh for sure. She accidentally called you mommy actually which is strange since it’s not like she’s ever had someone to call that. She got really embarrassed about it. Didn’t want to come to school and say it again in front of the other kids,” I said, not sure why I’d decided to share that bit of embrasseing info. Maybe to show how much Gracie liked her? 

“How’d you get her to come then?” she asked, nudging my shoulder. I let out another laugh after recalling this morning’s conversation. “Promise a puppy?”

“No, not a puppy. I told her I’d…give into her finally,” I said, figuring why the hell not. She was only Gracie’s teacher for another week and a half. I’d never have to see her again after that. “I can’t believe I’m actually going to tell you this.”

“Tell me what?” she asked, tilting her head.

“You were teaching them the difference between Mister and Misses and Miss and all that on Monday right?” I said. She nodded her head.

“Yeah. The kids were fascinated by it for some reason,” she said.

“Well you said you were Ms. Y/L/N because you weren’t married and you let it slip that you don’t have a boyfriend. So every day this week Gracie’s been asking me to…ask you out because she likes you and thinks you’ll make her daddy happy,” I said, instantly looking at the ground. Dear God, she should have called the cops on me. “You know how kids are.”

“Yeah,” she said, her voice soft but friendly sounding. I risked a glance up and she was wearing a smile.

“Enjoy your weekend Ms. Y/L/N and thank you again,” I said, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible but something was just nice being around her. No wonder Gracie adored her.

“Y/N. I’m Y/N,” she said.

“Have a good weekend, Y/N,” I told her, barely taking a step back, watching her bite her bottom lip a brief moment.

“Well?” she asked, stopping me in my tracks.

“Well what…” I asked her back, probably scrunching up my face. 

“You going to ask me out or not? You don’t seem like the lie to your daughter type,” she said. I rolled my eyes but fought back a groan. Oh, if there was ever a time in your life to not be a fuck up, this was it. I let it go for a fraction of a second, letting her see the heat I felt in my cheeks, a tiny pink shade on hers. 

“Tomorrow at seven?” I asked, her head nodding.

“Pick me up in that car of yours and you got it,” she said, swapping phones with me fast before giving it back. 

“Daddy did you do it?” asked Gracie, opening up the back door.

“Yes munchkin. How about you sleepover at Uncle Sammy’s tomorrow?” I said as I laughed a little. If I’d known going on one little date would make her light up like that I’d have done it a long time ago. “Alright, one more minute kiddo and then we got to run to the grocery store.” 

“Where are you taking me?” Y/N asked as I headed back my side. I threw her a little smirk and she let out the most adorable little giggle. “I got to know how I should dress.”

“I was planning on cooking you dinner. No dress code in the Winchester household,” I said, opening the door. “I’ll text you tomorrow Ms. Y/L/N.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night Mr. Winchester,” she said as I gave her a wave and climbed in.

“Daddy, you’re going on a date with Ms. Y/L/N?” asked Gracie, not even seconds after I was pulled out on the road.

“Yes munchkin, I have a date,” I said, smiling for a brief moment before sighing. I had a date I had no idea how to handle. “I need to call Sam.”

 

“Why did I agree to this?” I said, tilting my head in the mirror. “A sweater? It’s freaking June, nice call Sammy.”

“Daddy, where’s Bobby?” asked Gracie, pushing open the bathroom door and walking straight in. 

“He’s in your bag already. You know you’re supposed to knock and wait for me to tell you it’s okay to-”

“You look pretty,” she said. Always such a little suck up when she knew she was in trouble.

“I think the word you’re looking for is handsome,” I said, bending down. “I really look okay?”

“You smell nice too,” she said. “Not like a boy.”

“Daddy gets all sweaty at work. I’m like you when you run around all day and you smell like a little stinker,” I said, tickling her as she giggled. “Daddy’s a little nervous if you couldn’t tell.”

“You’re awesome. Ms. Y/L/N will think you’re awesome too,” she said. 

“Thanks munchkin,” I said, standing up and tossing her over my shoulder. “You and Uncle Sammy are going to have lots of fun tonight.”

“He said we’re going to have candy and watch scary movies,” she said. 

“Yeah, Uncle Sammy is more of a scaredy cat than you,” I said, spinning her around as she laughed. “What about Peter Pan? You like that one.”

“Daddy, relax,” she said. “You got worry eyes.”

“I’m fine, munchkin. Why don’t you pick up that stack of books on your floor and put them on your shelf before Uncle Sammy picks you up?” I said. I set her down and she hopped over to her bed as I went down stairs. The casserole was done for sure but all the weird crap that went in it almost guaranteed Y/N was never coming back. I barely had the plates out before the doorbell rang. “Here goes nothing.”

 

“Alright then,” I said, standing outside Gracie’s room with a recently slammed shut door in my face. “You’re angry.”

Gracie was less than thrilled after I picked her up from Sam’s in the morning, letting her know that it went okay but she’d only see Y/N at school anymore.

“Gracie,” I said, knocking on the door. “Open the door.”

She flung it open and I would have laughed at how red in the face she was if her eyes weren’t welled up with tears.

“Munchkin, don’t cry,” I said, watching her storm away on to her bed, turning her back. “Gracie…”

“You made a mistake,” she said, not turning around. “You’re a big scaredy cat so you were mean like Trevor’s mean to me.”

“Gracie, is Trevor acting-”

“No. He’s mean though and you had to be mean too but you’re never mean and why were you mean to Ms. Y/L/N? You were happy when Uncle Sammy came,” she said.

Well, Daddy’s a fuck up, that’s why but that wasn’t exactly age appropriate.

“I didn’t think it was a good idea Gracie,” I said. “Maybe someone else will-”

“I’m too little to take care of you. Uncle Sammy isn’t always here. I want you…” she stopped, spinning around on her bottom, the tears loose now. Crying because of a bump I could handle. Crying because I put her in timeout or she was acting up I could handle. Crying because she was worried about me and her five year old butt was getting put through shit she didn’t deserve…that came close to having me join her on that bed of hers.

“Gracie,” I said, sitting down beside her, pulling her into my lap. “Daddy’s okay. I just need you.”

“But I’ll get bigger and you’ll be by yourself and then…” she said, burrowing her head against my shirt.

“ _If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write,_ ” I hummed, Gracie immediately relaxing. “I used to sing that song to you before you were born.”

“You sing pretty,” she said. 

“Do you want to go play outside with me?” I asked, Gracie shrugging. “Pretty please?”

“Daddy,” she said, wrapping her arms around my neck as I went down the stairs and through the back door. “Daddy.”

“Yeah munchkin?” I asked.

“You should apologize for being mean,” she said.

“You’re right. I should,” I said, plopping her down on her swing, giving her a few pushes until she was going on her own. “Got any ideas?”

“Uh huh,” she said with a big smile.

“Alright, let’s hear it then.”

 

Fucking hell, if Y/N didn’t look like she was about to murder me in the parking lot I don’t know what that face was.

“Mr. Winchester,” she said, her hands clenched by her sides. “Again, you sent your child to school without a lunch.”

“No he didn’t,” said Gracie, giggling to herself as she climbed in the back of Baby. I shushed her but she was laughing too hard. “Are you in trouble Daddy?”

“Yes,” I said, shutting her door and turning my full attention on Y/N. Hopefully I wasn’t in trouble too long. Or at least she didn’t scream at me. “So let me explain.”

I wasn’t fully aware of whatever nonsense was spewing from my mouth but Y/N’s face looked less angry as I went and I realized that kid had a point. Something about this woman just made me feel good and Gracie wasn’t thrilled with how things were going anyways so maybe bringing someone new in wasn’t going to ruin her. Or me.

“Are you going to keep babbling or you going to ask me out again?” she said, dropping her hands to her sides. Was she actually serious? She pushed my arm lightly and saw a bit of pink in her cheeks again. “Come on, I want my kid cuisine and wine date.”

Oh, I did not deserve this woman already.

“Would you like to have dinner with the Winchesters tonight? There’ll be a small child there but-”

“Two in fact,” she said. I flashed her a smirk she returned.

“Cute,” I said, rocking on my heels again. “See you at six?”

“See you soon Winchester,” she said, giving me a little wave and Gracie one before she backed away, letting out a tiny giggle when she probably thought she was out of earshot. 

“Daddy did it work?” asked Gracie as soon as I was back in the car. I spun around and gave her a high five.

“Someday, not right now but someday, I am so going to owe you a puppy for this.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright munchkin, what do you want for dinner?” I asked once we got home. Gracie peeled off her shoes and tucked them away on the mat next to mine, giving a little shrug. “What’s your woman’s intuition telling you?”

“My what?” she asked, slipping off her backpack and putting it down near her shoes. 

“Well,” I said, bending down and throwing her on my hip, happy to see the smile on her face. “When you get bigger, you’ll be a woman. Women have this thing called intuition because men are kind of…we get nervous around women sometimes and we act a little silly. So as a little woman in training, do you think Y/N would like spaghetti for dinner ?”

“Jessica likes peas. I don’t like peas but we’re both girls,” said Gracie.

“Okay, that comment only went  _way_  over your head,” I said, Gracie tilting her head back to look up. “Little dork.”

“Daddy, I’m teasing you. I’m super smart you know,” she said, a smug smile on her face. 

“Oh, are you now?” I asked, walking her down to the kitchen, poking through the cupboards to make sure we had everything. “Should I be expecting perfect grades on your report card next week then?”

“Uh huh,” she said, glancing outside. I opened up the backdoor since we had time to kill and put her down on her swing, sitting in the other one as she started to take off.

“Alright little smarty pants, what is five plus eight minus two?” I asked.

“Eleven,” she said without missing a beat. 

“Someone’s going to Harvard,” I said. She tilted her head and I kicked my feet a little on the ground. “It’s a big school when you finally graduate that you can go to and get even smarter when you’re older. You have to get good grades if you want to go though.”

“Is that the big brick building down the street from school?” she asked.

“That’s the middle school, munchkin. Harvard is a school you go to when you’re all done with high school. It’s all the way in the Northeast, Massachusetts I think,” I said.

“I want to stay here,” she said. “Is there a Harvard here?”

“I’m not sure munchkin. We have a long, long time to figure that out,” I said. At least she was advanced enough that if she kept it up she’d get a decent scholarship. That stupid woman that birthed her wasn’t the brightest and I wasn’t that great either so I still had no idea where she got it from. 

“Did you go to Harvard?” Gracie asked, slowing down so she could bonk from side to side, straight into me.

“No, munchkin,” I said. “Uncle Sammy went to Stanford which is a very good school though.”

“Why didn’t you go?” she asked. I opened my mouth but stopped short.

_“You don’t seem like the lie to your daughter type.”_

“Daddy didn’t…Daddy told Grandma and Grandpa he didn’t want to,” I said, that image of Y/N cocking her head in my mind. It was Gracie after all. If there was one person on this planet I could trust to love me always, it was her. “But Grandma and Grandpa, we didn’t have a lot of money, not until Grandpa got a better job. I knew your Uncle Sammy wanted to be a lawyer and he was going to go to school in a couple of years. You have to go to school a long time if you want to be one of those. I didn’t…I wanted Sam to not worry about money. I didn’t want Grandma and Grandpa to get in debt so I told them I didn’t want to go so Sammy had more for them to spend on him.

“So Daddy did a couple of different things until I saved up some money and then I went to school to work in a garage like Uncle Benny. I almost graduated too when I moved to California to stay with Uncle Sammy a few years until he finished school. That’s how I started to work in construction and that’s why I have the job I do now,” I said. Gracie had stopped swinging and hopped off, stepping over to stand in front of me. She climbed up on my lap and gave me a hug. “What’s wrong munchkin?”

“I’m sorry I called you mean yesterday,” she said. “You’re the nicest person ever.”

“Thank you Gracie,” I said, returning the hug and wrapping an arm around her. I kicked off my feet and she giggled, even if she was getting a little big for both of us on one swing. “You never have to worry about money. Daddy’s saving for you and with good grades, you can go wherever you want.”

“Can I stay here with you?” she asked.

“Of course munchkin,” I said. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

“Can I have a fruit rollup?” she asked. 

“How about some carrots and a little bit of fruit rollup?” I asked, pressing her a little tighter. “Ready?”

“Uh huh,” she said. I jumped off the swing, Gracie laughing the whole time as I landed on my feet with her. “Again?”

“I thought you were hungry,” I said, spinning her around.

“Please?” she asked. I pecked a kiss on her forehead and sat back down. 

“One more and then we’ll get you a snack.”

 

“Daddy, can I help make dinner?” asked Gracie, standing by the counter as I saw it was getting close to six. 

“Do you want to show me how strong you are and undo the sauce lid?” I asked, handing her the jar that I’d already unscrewed once.

“Okay,” she said, getting it off with relative ease. She sat it back on the counter but I saw it falling the second she turned away.

“Gracie, move-”

Thankfully the jar bounced and didn’t break. Unfortunately, it  _absolutely covered_  her head to toe. I felt the cool tomato sauce all over my face and arms, my shirt wet and jeans probably not escaping any damage. 

“Sorry,” said Gracie. She looked so freaking cute like that though I couldn’t fight back a laugh and saw her face instantly relax as she laughed too. “Your hair is red.”

“Your hair is red,” I said, looking us both up and down and shaking my head, smiling when I caught the clock. “Oh good, Y/N should be here in five minutes.”

“You need a bath,” said Gracie. I raised an eyebrow and picked her up giggling as I wiped off my hand and grabbed my phone. I took a picture of us and sent it to Sam, Gracie giggling to send it to her grandma too.

_**The second first date is going well if you couldn’t tell. - D** _

_**Tell Gracie she needs to start planning these for you. She’s got more common sense than you. -Sam** _

_**She dropped it!** _

_**Blaming a five year old…excuses….** _

_**Bitch.** _

_**Jerk. Relax and have fun. Call me when it’s over. I want to know what second first date means.** _

“Alright munchkin,” I said, putting the phone down and doing my best to get her upstairs without dripping all over the floor. We got up the stairs successfully and into her bathroom, stripping her clothes before I plopped her in the empty bath tub. “Can you stay right here until I get back? I’ll clean you up in just a minute.”

“You made a mess,” she said with another giggle. I dropped my jaw and she laughed.

“You made the…you little…” I said, wiping a bit of sauce down her cheek. “I’ll be right back munchkin.”

I got the kitchen wiped down just in time to hear the doorbell go off. Of course I gave Y/N a hug, getting her top covered in sauce. She only laughed thankfully and gave me the time to go get Gracie and I cleaned up.

“We really don’t deserve this woman.”

 

“Hi, Dean,” said Sam when I called him late that night. “Are you in  _love_  yet?”

“You loser! I am not in love!” I said, Sam laughing as I bit the inside of my cheek. “I really do like this woman though, Sammy.”

“So what exactly did second first date mean? You guys have to cancel the first one or something?” asked Sam.

“I may have ended it and told her very politely we shouldn’t see each other. Gracie reamed me out a new one and I knew it was just me being afraid of a million things so I apologized yesterday and Y/N gave me another chance,” I said. Sam was quiet for a minute.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but Gracie is far better at this relationship stuff than you ever will be,” said Sam.

“I know that. Gracie’s the only reason I even had a chance at Y/N. I told her I’d get her a puppy someday,” I said.

“Oh, you cave so easy to her. Wait until she starts bringing boys over,” said Sam.

“Daddy has a shotgun. He’s not worried about that,” I said, Sam snorting. “I have another date tomorrow.”

“Lucky boy,” said Sam. I rolled my eyes but he probably had as big a grin on as I did. “Did you want me to watch Gracie?”

“No, no. Gracie was invited too,” I said. “Y/N…she doesn’t care that I have a daughter. Shit, she’s so good with Gracie I don’t…for the first time ever I’m not scared of Gracie getting rejected or pushed aside or treated like an inconvenience.”

“Does Y/N have any kids or…” Sam asked.

“No. She’s a kindergarten teacher so I guess she’s used to hanging out with kids all day. But even at dinner Gracie got a little upset because Y/N’s her teacher and she did something she’s not supposed to but Y/N turned it around like that and got her to calm down. She doesn’t treat her like a student either or me like a parent. We’re just Dean and Gracie to her.”

“Remember when I asked if you were in love? I think you are,” said Sam.

“I’m going to noogie your ass the next time I see you,” I said.

“I’m bigger than you,” he said.

“I’m still stronger,” I said. 

“Hmm…debatable,” he said. “So really, you and Y/N, you think this might work?”

“Do you remember that counting thing we used to do?” I asked, Sam humming.

“The scream in a pillow until you get to ten thing. Yup, I remember,” said Sam. 

“I didn’t do it today,” I said. “I’m not going to do it either. I’ve done it everyday for five years Sammy and I’m not doing it today.”

“Dean,” said Sam, pausing a beat. “I know I never thought there’d be a day when I didn’t do it either but it’s been years. You’ll get there and from the sounds of it, you’re finally letting it go. I’m really proud of you.”

“Before we get too sappy, I should get going,” I said. “It’s getting late.”

“Dean…” he said. “Don’t put everything on this woman. Maybe you just needed someone new to say it but you’ve always been a good dad, a good person. You never did anything wrong. Life screwed you over some but you’re good. I hope Y/N can help you realize that.”

“Night Sammy,” I said.

“Night Dean. Call me after your date tomorrow. It’s nice to hear you acting like a teenager with a crush again,” said Sam, hanging up.

I picked up the bowls from the end table and went to the garage, tossing the drill in the back of Baby. I checked on Gracie fast before climbing into bed, just in time to see my phone go off.

**_Got home safe :) - Y/N_ **

**_Thanks. Have a good night Y/N. - D_ **

**_I did. See you tomorrow Winchester._ **

“If there’s somebody up there, thank you for sending me this woman,” I said, staring at the ceiling. “And giving me a daughter to look out for me.”

“Daddy? Who are you talking to?” I heard Gracie say from the end of the bed.

“Nobody munchkin. Why aren’t you in bed?” I asked.

“There’s a bug on the wall,” she said. 

“A bug? That’s not where he’s supposed to be. Let’s go deal with him so you can get back to sleep,” I said, scooping her under one arm and grabbing a tissue in the other, dealing with the small bug in no time at all, Gracie giggling as her arms and legs hung down. I put her back in bed and nearly had her tucked in when she grabbed my face and gave me another kiss goodnight.

“I told you Ms. Y/L/N would make you happy,” she said.

“Yes you did, munchkin,” I said. “Get some sleep.”

By the time I was back in my room and laying down myself, I smiled.

“Like I said earlier dude, thank you for these women…and Sammy. I needed him more than he’ll ever know.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Daddy, Ms. Y/L/N said to tell you thank you for lunch,” said Gracie when she climbed in the backseat. “She forgot hers.”

“Daddy was thinking ahead,” I said, pulling out to head for home with a tiny smile. I guess I wasn’t the only one getting in over their head. “You said you got to do some first grade stuff today, munchkin.”

“We got to visit the first grade rooms today. They have less toys,” she said with a frown. 

“Well you’re going to be so busy learning next year you won’t have as much playtime. It’s how learning works,” I said, Gracie humming out loud. “Did Y/N already teach you that?”

“Ms. Y/L/N,” she said. 

“Oh, yes,  _Ms. Y/L/N_ ,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Anything else exciting besides the fewer toys?”

“We get reading buddies from the fifth graders. They’re so big!” she said.

“Well you’re going to be that big someday. Maybe even as big as me,” I said. Probably not but the pout I caught in the rearview made me laugh. “You don’t want to be as big as me?”

“If I get big, I can’t be munchkin anymore,” she said.

“Oh, you’ll always be munchkin, munchkin,” I said. She talked a few more minutes about her very through time spent on the playground at recess, informing me that she played cops and robbers, came in second in their swinging competition and made it all the way across the monkey bars, all in the span of thirty minutes.

“How was work Daddy?” she asked as we pulled into the driveway. 

“Good munchkin,” I said as she hopped out. 

“What do you do all day? You never tell me,” she said, running through the garage and pushing the door open.

“I help make things. This week I’m helping put a building together. We’re doing walls,” I said, no way in the world putting up sheetrock could come out as glamourous.

“Do you do that because you’re so tall?” she asked.

“Exactly,” I said, wanting to say I can’t stand electrical or plumbing and grunt work is what they have left for someone like me. “We’re going over to Y/N’s for dinner in a little while so how about a small snack?”

“Apples?” she asked, opening the fridge up, looking for one of her baggies with the cut up fruit.

“Um,” I said, looking down over her, her head leaning back against my leg. “We have carrots and celery it looks like.”

“I want apples,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“Well Daddy may have raided your snack drawer for his lunch today but your carrots are good. You like those,” I said, pulling the bag out. She sighed but took it and pulled out a juice box, patting my thigh as she walked away. 

“S’okay. You can have my apples,” she said, heading to the table to eat.

“Well thank you, munchkin,” I said, ruffling her hair as I took the celery. “That’s why you’re my favorite girl.”

“Can we play go fish?” she asked, grabbing the deck of cards from the chair she had her marker bin tossed on.

“Sure,” I said, grabbing a jar of peanut butter and throwing some in a bowl, putting it down at the table as she pulled the cards out. “How many cards are there?”

“Fifty four,” she said.

“There’s only fifty two, munchkin,” I said, watching her shake her head.

“No. You forgot the jokers,” she said with a smug little smile.

“You’re right,” I said, raising an eyebrow. “You’re a math whiz like your uncle.”

“You’re good at math. You do it when you pay for stuff, right?” she asked. 

“Uh huh,” I said, picking up the stack and shuffling it, diving up some cards. “Alright, you got any fives?”

“Go fish, Daddy.”

 

I could feel a bruise on my shoulder from jumping around Y/N’s backyard like an idiot when she put her hand there to lean up and kiss me back. She tasted like sugar and honey and she was smiling into it, like I hadn’t completely forgotten how to kiss someone. I couldn’t help but wrap her up and press her flush against me, feeling the switch in her go from nerves to she definitely wanted more. 

Until Gracie’s voice cut through the air and I realized she’d never seen me kiss someone before. Did it freak her out? Scare her? Make her mad or jealous? Make her think I didn’t want her anymore?

I was fairly sure I did a good job of hiding all that while we tried to explain a little bit of dating and then Y/N looked at me, something about it saying to relax and that it was alright. Only then I saw that Gracie was happy. All that kid wanted was for me to be okay and she lit up when she saw me get with the picture.

I figured maybe it’d be okay when we started to say good night but then Gracie wanted to hug Y/N, something curious running across Y/N’s face I recognized seeing a million times on my own.

Fear.

It lasted only a second, something Gracie never saw and something Y/N probably wasn’t aware she even did. She was scared of Gracie. She’d been adamant that the kid thing didn’t bother her and I truly believed that. But there was something she was afraid of, maybe something I said that made her react like that.

 

**_Hey, we’re home safe._ **

I waited until Gracie was down in bed and I was laying in my own to text Y/N like she asked, wondering if I’d get a response at all.

_**K. Thanks. I just worry about stupid stuff sometimes.** _

**_Trust me, I do it all the time._ **

**_Tell Gracie goodnight for me. You too :)_ **

**_Will do. You okay? Earlier you seemed uneasy._ **

**_Yeah. Just…like you said, all three of us have to figure this out together._ **

**_Is there something bothering you?_ **

_**No. God no. I haven’t dated in a while is all. I normally don’t fall this fast for someone is all.** _

_**Me either.** _

She didn’t right back right away and I could feel the tension race through me. I was the one freaking her out, not Gracie, I was doing something wrong and-

**_I guess we fit together like that then. I’ll see you tomorrow boyfriend ;)_ **

**_Sleep tight girlfriend :)_ **

“Sleep tight girlfriend? God, she thinks we’re an idiot,” I said to myself, still smiling at the phone when three dots popped up.

**_Oh and take a breather. Gracie loves you and I think she really is okay with you dating. Don’t stress so much._ **

**_I know she does. Thanks sweetheart. You don’t stress either._ **

**_What?_ **

**_Over Gracie. She likes you. Half of our conversations are about her favorite teacher._ **

It wasn’t until I sent the text that I realized  _that’s_  where the look came from earlier. It wasn’t me she was worried about. It was that little five year old not liking her and if she cared about something like that…maybe Y/N would fit with us.

_**Thanks Dean. Get some sleep babe.** _

_**You too Y/N.** _

 

“Winchester,” I heard someone say just after lunchbreak. I spun around and saw the foreman, that freaking asshole one again. “You’re on fifth crew rest of the day.”

“I’m-”

“Fifth crew. They’re a man down today,” he said. I waited until he was gone to roll my eyes and head over to the other side of the site. 

“Winchester, what are you doing here?” asked the crew leader. “He’s really pissed at you lately, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. Employee punching bag of the month right here,” I said, getting up to speed on what their team was working on. It was more of the same but different floors with taller walls, not that getting up on ladders or scaffolding bothered me.

“Eh, you’re still wearing a goofy smile all day long. You’re daughter’s birthday or something?” he asked.

“No,” I said, hopping up on the planking, grabbing my nail gun.

“Lady friend?” he asked. I didn’t say anything but he laughed anyways. “Good for you, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I said, starting to nail away. I worked at a good pace for a while, taking a short break and moving down to the next section. I heard an argument start on the next scaffold over, not uncommon on a construction site but still an annoyance. Somebody slept with somebody’s girlfriend and blah blah…

“Don’t shove-” I heard one of the guys say before I heard that familiar whip in the air twice.

I felt the one in my leg first, especially since it knocked me off my feet and down the ten or so feet to the ground. I whacked my head back against the hard cement, thankful for the helmet until I realized it didn’t move all the way off.

“What…” I said, reaching my hand up and pulling the hard plastic thing off, a nail coming with it, something warm and wet trickling down and through my hair. “Shit.”

I glanced back at the one in my leg and went wide eyed, the splotch of red on my jeans  _huge_ and growing fast, the nail nowhere in sight. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” I said, ripping my belt off and puling it hard around my thigh. I heard other people around, shouting and yelling but my head throbbed and I was pretty certain I was on my way towards bleeding out. I was in and out the entire time to the hospital, rushing straight into an operating room before a mask was shoved over my face and I was out like a light.

 

“Hey Dean,” said Sam, giving me a relieved smile. I blinked a few times and saw rubbed my eyes, feeling a bandage over my forehead. “Trying to give me a heart attack or what?”

“What…where’s Gracie?” I asked, Sam nodding to the chair on my other side, Gracie sleeping in a chair with an unfamiliar coat on her.

“Y/N’s out in the hall,” said Sam, explaining the coat. “You ever do that again and I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

“I don’t plan on it,” I said, groaning. “What happened?”

“Some dicks got in a fight next to you at work and a nail gun went off. You’re a whole lot of lucky one didn’t…don’t do that again? Understand?” said Sam, his voice cracking a little.

“Worried about your big brother or something?” I asked, ruffling his head when he stared at his lap.

“Yeah,” he said, taking a deep breath, putting a smile back on. “Doc said you likely have a concussion and good job on that belt. It got your femoral attery. If you’d waited much longer…I don’t know how to raise a kid. You can’t do that-”

“Again. I got it Sammy,” I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. Been a while since I’ve seen you this upset.”

“I’m not going to cry, jerk,” said Sam.

“I didn’t say you were, bitch,” I said, rubbing up and down his back. “You’d do a good job with her. Feed her some fruit and veggies, send her to school, let her beat you in most of the games you play…it’s not hard.”

“That’s your job. I’m just the fun uncle that gives her too much candy and lets her watch movies she’s not suppsoed to,” said Sam.

“Thanks for grabbing her at school,” I said, suddenly remembering he’d mentioned Y/N. “What about…”

“Y/N was waiting with Gracie when I got there. I drove her with us since I figured you’d want her. She’s got a pretty good game face on but she’s freaked out. She’s kept Gracie calm, me too actually. You found a good one,” said Sam. I hissed again and Sam grabbed my remote, shoving it in my hand and pressing the button. 

“Morphine,” I said with a smile, forgetting there was anything to hurt in the first place. “Mmm, thanks Sammy. Can you get Gracie for me?”

Sam popped up and woke up Gracie, a worried smile on her face as she crawled into bed with me. 

“It’s okay, munchkin. Daddy’s great,” I said, hearing a giggle come out and Sam shake his head as I started to feel a big grin on my face. “Really, really,  _really awesome_.”

“Flying high there Dean?” he asked. I shrugged and laughed again.

“I’m fine,” I said, Sam rolling his eyes.

“Gracie, keep an eye on him. I’m sure Y/N is ready to have a panic attack out there.”

 

Y/N looked absolutely terrified when I asked her to take Gracie home for me. I knew Gracie only wanted one of the three people in that room though and I certainly wasn’t in the position and I needed Sam there because I was two seconds away from losing it. Thankfully Y/N either decided she could handle it or I looked desperate enough that she carried Gracie out and said goodnight.

“Sam,” I said once he shut the door. “I almost died today.”

“But you didn’t because you’re smart,” said Sam, pulling his chair close, putting his hand on my head. 

“I can’t leave her alone. She’s so little. She’d never even remember me, Sam. I’d just be a guy to her when she is everything and…” I said, blaming the stupid drugs for making me start to tear up. 

“It’s okay buddy,” said Sam, rubbing my head. “You’re here and she’s got you. You know if anything ever happened, I’d take care of her like she was my own. Hell, she  _is_  my own and you would not just be a guy, Dean. She’d know what an amazing father she had and that you love her. So let’s stop having a freak out moment and focus on the fact that you’ve got a million great days to come with her. And you are taking that job with Benny at the garage so help me, I’m not arguing with you about it being a hand out anymore. It’s final.”

“Since when did you become the big brother,” I said, laughing a little before squeezing my eyes shut. 

“Dean, now what’s wrong?” he asked.

“I really like her Sammy,” I said, Sam cocking his head as he leaned back.

“I’m kind of aware that you adore Gracie, what-”

“Y/N, Sammy. I really like her and…I’ve been dating her two freaking days and she’s going to run for it the second I go home tomorrow,” I said. “I just threw my kid at her and said take care of her.”

“For fucks sake Dean, would you just not hate yourself for two seconds? Y/N cares about Gracie. She cares about you. Shit, she cares about  _me_ and I’ve only known her for like four hours,” said Sam.

“But-”

“No, Dean. Y/N’s a big girl. She fucking cares about you and if anyone is ever going to get through to you, it’s her. Give her the benefit of the doubt that she’s a little scared to be taking care of a kid because she’s never done it before or because she knows how much Gracie means to you. She’s not running anywhere,” said Sam.

“You can’t know that,” I said, Sam taking a deep breath.

“Well that’s what loving someone else is. You want it, you got to risk getting hurt. For you, the fact that you  _are_  risking it tells me she’s special. Now don’t be an idiot and run her out of here because you’re scared she’ll hurt you. You’ll only hurt her and that’s not fair to someone that’s willing to put up with your lame ass,” said Sam, offering a smirk.

“Do you remember when I used to have a new girlfriend every week? I was cool Dean, nothing bothers me Dean,” I said, Sam shrugging. “Now I’m…”

“My big brother has never been as cool as he thinks he is. The coolest I’ve ever seen you was tonight actually. You know, not beating yourself up every other minute,” said Sam. 

“Shut up loser,” I said, resting back in bed. “You staying the night?”

“Obviously loser,” said Sam, kicking his feet up on the bed. “Somebody needs to watch your back.”

“Thanks for the pep talk,” I said, peeling off one of my blankets and tossing it at him.

“You taking that job with Benny?” asked Sam. I nodded and he smiled. “Good.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to get some shut eye here,” I said, slouching down and onto my side.

“You can’t sleep, Dean,” said Sam, kicking me with his foot. “Come on, tell me how adorable Y/N is.”

“I am not talking about girls like we’re at a middle school sleepover,” I said, Sam crossing his arms.

“Come on, Dean. You have to stay awake and it’ll be a whole lot easier if we have something to talk about. Tell me,” said Sam, eager as a puppy dog.

“Fine but what I say stays in this room forever.”

 

“Hey, Dean,” said Y/N the next afternoon, leaning against my doorframe. “I’m going to run to my place quick and grab some clothes. You need anything while I’m gone? Or want me to pick up anything? I’ve got leftover tacos if you want for dinner.”

“You don’t have to do that,” I said, her face scrunching up.

“They’re just going to sit there and get wasted if I don’t. I already told you, I want to help,” she said, coming in and sitting on the edge of the bed. “How you holding up?”

“Okay. You finally kick Sam out?” I asked.

“I sent him home and to bed. I wish I had a brother like that,” she said. “Or anyone really.”

“Only kid?” I asked, her head nodding. “Any tips for Gracie?”

“I’d say get her involved in stuff with other kids but you’ve already got that down. Plus you spend time with her. You’re doing good,” she said, ruffling my head as she stood up. “Tacos, clothes…you want anything else? Secret stash of rocky road ice cream,  a copy of Keeping up with the Kardashians, anything babe?”

“Oh my god, one of those is grounds for a breakup and I pray you know which one that is,” I said, catching her eye roll.

“Well considering how big a fan of ice cream you are…” she said, heading out. “Gracie’s playing in her room. I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Y/N?” I asked, her body spinning around. A good part of me wanted to say she was being too nice, too understanding, too everything. But that tiny little part that liked her in the first place won out and let the bad stuff go. “Thanks.”

“You got it,” she said with a wave. As I heard her go down the stairs and out the door a minute later and I smiled, that little part getting a bit bigger.

“Daddy,” said Gracie as she ran in. “Is Y/N coming back?”

“Yeah Gracie. You don’t have to worry about her not coming back.”


	4. Chapter 4

My first thought when I woke up was I hadn’t slept in like that in forever. The next was Gracie was definitely going to be late for school and miss her field trip. Until I saw the note next to bed.

_Let you sleep in. I got Gracie this morning. - Y/N_

After shouting downstairs and hearing a shout back I relaxed, Gracie bounding up the stairs and crawling up in the bed, dressed and all ready to go from the looks of it. Y/N was along just after that, a bowl of cereal with her and a smirk.

I tried to watch as she braided Gracie’s hair but she was too fast, Gracie having a rare moment of freaking out over her hair. God I’d need help when she got older when a ponytail wouldn’t cut it anymore.

I barely had the chance to take in how she was looking at Y/N with a huge smile before she was off for the bus, Y/N sighing with a laugh when she came back. She was patiently waiting for me to tell her what I needed from downstairs, not that she’d ever know if I went down them during the da or not.

But that panic crept back in and had to try and ruin a cute morning moment.

Y/N didn’t ask for this, to take care of you and your kid. She wanted a normal boyfriend, not one messed up in the head. She shouldn’t have to make you breakfast and get your kid ready for school. She’s been dating you barely more than a few days and you were doing all of these selfish things that a kind person like her would never bring up or complain about. As soon as this stupid leg was better, she’s gone for good, she’s gonna leave and the way Gracie looked at her, it’ll-

“I like you,” said Y/N with a soft smile. “And Gracie. I want to take care of you guys.”

Just like that, she made it okay again. It almost pissed me off how easily she snuck herself into our lives like that, that none of the walls that were up even existed for her and I couldn’t figure out why.

“You have a nice relaxing day,” she said, kissing my cheek after she’d brought up everything I asked for. “Your girls will see you after our day at the zoo.”

“Have fun,” I said, pecking a kiss back before she was down the stairs and locking up.

It took a minute before I realized why she was grinning so hard as she left. I had a giant smile plastered on my face the whole time this morning.

“My girls,” I said, biting my bottom lip, feeling myself blush at nothing. “Get a hold of yourself Winchester. She’s just…but I got a girl again. A good one this time.”

Oh, I was so in over my head on this one.

 

“Hey, enough business talk,” said Benny, sitting at the kitchen table, taking a soda from the fridge around lunchtime. “Tell me about this chickie you got.”

“I ain’t got nothing,” I said.

“Oh? So the happy school boy crush Dean I haven’t seen in  _years_ just decided to come back on his own?” teased Benny, popping open the can.

“I’m happy,” I said, Benny cocking his head. “I’m happy. Gracie always made me happy.”

“Brother, it’s me, your good old pal, Benny. I’ve seen you in some dark places. Places people don’t crawl out of. If we can talk about that stuff, we can talk about your new little girlfriend,” he said.

“She’s nice,” I said with a shrug.

“Oh come on. I just gave you a well paying job, with benefits, a retirement plan, the summer off, not to mention a free pass to take time off whenever you want, no questions asked…you can give me more than  _she’s nice_ , Deano,” said Benny.

“She scares the absolute shit out of me and I’m falling for her way too fast and I’m pretty sure she’s going to destroy me when she realizes she made a mistake picking an emotionally fucked up, not to mention single dad with a five year old, to date and I don’t give a damn that she’s going to ruin me,” I said.

“No wonder she scares the shit out of you. You’re in love with this woman,” said Benny.

“I’m getting there. Benny, I’m not kidding. When she leaves-“

“Why do you think she’s gonna leave? She can stand to look at your face so you got past that first hurdle,” said Benny with a smile.

“Dude,” I said, Benny holding up his hands. “Because I’m going to fuck it up like last time and-“

“You didn’t fuck anything up,” said Benny, pointing a finger in my face. “Say it.”

“Oh don’t start-“

“Do I need to call up the guys and say you’re having a thing again? Somebody can watch Gracie and we’ll talk all this shit through again like the old days,” said Benny.

“I thought you guys said we didn’t have to do that anymore,” I said, the last time it happened well over two years ago.

“We do it when we think you need it. You haven’t exactly been a ray of fucking sunshine but we never expected that. Just cut down on the self blaming,” said Benny. “So…say it unless you think you’re in need of another session.”

“It’s not my fault,” I grumbled, Benny squinting his eyes at me. “I did not fuck anything up,” I said, Benny cocking his head. “I didn’t fuck up Gracie’s life.”

“There we go,” he said. “You better remember that too because you did everything right you know.”

“Oh yeah, because Gracie was magically conceived,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“A damn condom broke and that chick wasn’t on the pill like she said she was,” said Benny. “Condoms break! You’re the one that said I know this woman isn’t right for me but I’m willing to throw away my happiness and look out for the baby, try to give it a home with two parents that loved it. Guess what? You did your part and hers. You raised a smart, strong, nice, cute as shit by the way, little girl. By yourself. I’m sorry but can you point out the part where you did something wrong?”

“I didn’t do it all by myself,” I said.

“They say something about a village and babies right?” asked Benny.

“Yeah. They say something,” I said, Benny smiling. “What!”

“Tell me about chickie, Winchester. I want to know all about this woman.”

 

“Well hello,” I said, Y/N more downcast than I was expecting when she got home with Gracie. “How was the zoo?”

“My day was awesome until my parents called. They’re in town and I was totally supposed to have dinner with them tonight,” said Y/N.

“Go hang out with your parents. I got this,” I said, Y/N still frowning.

“I’d rather hangout with you guys,” she said.

“Invite them to dinner here,” I said without thinking, trying not to panic. That was way, way too fast, even for someone as understanding as her. She scowled but sighed.

“I’ll call them back.”

 

Y/N looked annoyed at the sight of her parents but they seemed friendly enough. They were dressed up, looking around the house making a curious face. Not until they saw Gracie did I get it.

Then it hit me like a truck. Y/N’s hesitation, her annoyance, the looks on her parents faces.

_Not good enough. Not smart enough. Not well off. Has a kid and not married so irresponsible. Injured so extra irresponsible. Freeloader. Slacker._

Sending Gracie to her room was an autopilot move, just instinct to get her out of there and away from whatever was about to happen. Watching Y/N rip into her parents, to defend Gracie and I of all people though…I had to fight back the urge to let my jaw drop.

She cared. About  _both_  of us. She loved Gracie. Gracie wasn’t a burden. She wasn’t a nuisance. Gracie really was a bonus to Y/N.

So while Y/N stormed off to the kitchen, as she got upset and said she didn’t care about any of the things her parents had mentioned, or more importantly didn’t mention, I saw her careful walls come down too. She’d been cheated on and hurt before too and she was trying not to be a burden on me in that moment because she was scared.

She was scared she’d screwed this up like I had over and over again and I realized what an idiot I was for being afraid of this woman. She just wanted someone good too. 

In her eyes, maybe I really was.

 

Y/N fell asleep quickly in bed, tired from a long day of running around the zoo with a bunch of kids, her body rolling closer to mine in her sleep despite her fear over my leg, like she was trying to hide away there. She was gorgeous. She was always gorgeous but she was so relaxed, hair messy, a tiny snore coming from her lips…in my shirt on top of all that…

“Where have you been hiding the past five years,” I said quietly, moving a piece of hair from her face, a smile tugging it’s way on my lips.

 

Waking up to Y/N and Gracie in the morning sprawled out in bed was probably the cutest thing I’d seen in a while and Gracie could be pretty damn cute most of the time. The way they took to each other, Gracie giving those hopeful glances, Y/N treating her like she was her own, I could have tricked myself that this had been going on for ages, not a week.

 

“Daddy? Is Y/N okay?” asked Gracie after I sent Y/N up to shower. I don’t think Y/N had even realized she was even shaking she was so upset until she took off her coat and boots.

“Y/N’s not feeling well,” I said, Gracie frowning. “She’s going to take a hot shower but how about you and I get that pie and those cookies going for her, hm?”

“I wanted to do it with Y/N,” she said, pouting like that would get her what she wanted. 

“Munchkin, Y/N’s not feeling well,” I said. “She needs to rest.”

“Can we make her feel better?” asked Gracie. 

“Yeah. We’ll make her cookies, alright? I need your help though,” I said, getting Gracie distracted while I mixed everything up, the shower turning on upstairs.

If anything was going to send Y/N running, it was going to be this. The responsibility that no matter what, never went away. It was one thing to be a parent, to grow and learn it as your little baby girl got bigger and bigger, became mobile and independent. 

It was another to have to learn on the crash course when you lost a kid in a grocery store. 

Yet three hours later, Gracie playing in her room quietly and Y/N was still there on the couch with me. She’d bundled herself up in a pair of my sweats and a tee, curling into my side and hadn’t moved in nearly two hours. 

“I know you said it’s okay but I’m sorry,” said Y/N out of the blue.

“Y/N, let it go,” I said, trying to put a hand under her chin so she’d look at me but she just ducked her head down, burying it under my arm. “Why is this getting to you so bad, sweetheart?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I mean, the first time you leave me alone with her in public, I lost her. How can you trust me to watch her?”

“I trusted you to watch her and take care of her every single day all year long. The kid loves mac and cheese. No one took her or hurt her. She wanted a snack, that was it,” I said. “I trust you with her and with me.”

“How are you not in a constant state of panic?” she asked.

“Oh, that settles down after a while, don’t worry about that,” I said, Y/N nodding.

“Good. I don’t want to feel like that ever again,” she said. 

“Y/N, with a kid…I can’t promise there won’t be days like today,” I said, her head finally lifting up, a little pissed off actually.

“I said I don’t want to feel like that ever again, not that I wouldn’t be able to deal with it if it did,” she said.

“Okay…what’s with turning into Angry Spice for then?” I asked. She sighed, softening her face, shrugging her one shoulder.

“I made a mistake today and I’m gonna learn from it. I just don’t want us to be over because of it,” she said.

“Why would we be over? I’d be concerned if you lost her and didn’t give a shit. Then we’d have a problem. The fact you freaked out, are still freaking out hours later means you care and I’m not going to be angry with you for caring about Gracie. I’ll never be upset at that,” I said. “No woman I’ve ever tried to date gave a rat’s ass about her. Like hell I’m getting rid of you for being the first one that loved her.”

“You had really awful taste in women,” she said, cracking a tiny smile finally, daring to look me in the eye.

“My boyfriend didn’t cheat on me with my best friend,” I said, Y/N smirking.

“Aw, you had a boyfriend?” she teased.

“Oh the comfort thing is so over, Y/L/N,” I said, grabbing her hips, tickling her sides until she was squirming.

“I give!” she laughed, getting her breath back with a giggle.

“Good. More giggles around here from now on,” I said, Y/N easing back into my side. “Better now?”

“Yeah. I’m still getting used to this dating thing again,” she said. “I never really dated anyone as nice as you. Or handsome. But the nice thing…makes me feel all fuzzy inside, ya know?”

I could only hum a simple response back, her attention going to the TV, mine entirely on her. For a moment the butterflies calmed down and a bit a stillness hit me. 

She was falling for me too.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N was quiet in bed, slowly falling asleep beside me. She wasn’t sleeping just yet, her hand reaching to hold the one I’d thrown over her waist and clutch it to her chest sending a rush of something through me. Fear. Excitement. Love. I didn’t have a clue what exactly it was but it took my breath away for a moment. 

“Are you sleeping yet?” she mumbled. 

“No,” I said.

“Me either,” she mumbled again.

“You want to talk?” I asked.

“Can you sing?” she asked. No, I most certainly could not sing. I barely let myself sing in front of Gracie and that was in the car to AC/DC or some Seger. “I can’t sleep. I’m still upset about what happened with Gracie at the store.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over that,” I said, giving her a tight squeeze, Y/N happy to let me. She seemed smaller than I was used to. I knew she wasn’t, she was far too sarcastic for it, but a part of me always assumed she was happy and bubbly. She smiled genuinely and laughed like she meant it and it was infectious.

And I was infecting her with my bad it looked like.

“You don’t have to. Sorry,” she mumbled, tucking herself back into me, pausing for a moment. “You meant it when you said you forgave me, right? I just…”

“I love you, Y/N,” I said, leaning over to kiss her cheek, tension running out of her at the simple touch. “S’okay. I promise. I won’t lie to you.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, holding onto my hand tight as she slowly eased back into a semi-sleep, oblivious to the quiet humming I was doing. I couldn’t screw up humming at least. Soon she was relaxed, breathing rhythmic and I sighed happily.

She loved me.

 

I was planning on making a nice big breakfast for Y/N and Gracie, hopefully any lingering fears either of them had the day before gone now. But Sammy and dad standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Y/N frozen as she held the covers up over herself, not that she even needed to hide, put that plan out the window.

When she was in the shower, I was fuming on the bed like a toddler in timeout. I knew I could get downstairs on my own and give Sam a piece of my mind for barging in on us like that. But that’d only make Y/N mad and I really had been good about not using my injured leg. 

I ran my hands up and down my thighs before I grabbed my pillow, clenching my fists in the sides. I was halfway to putting it to my face to yell into when Y/N came out of the bathroom, wet hair pulled into a messy side braid, a few drops of water staining her pretty pink tank top. Didn’t she hate pink? No, sometimes she liked it if it was a softer shade like the one she had on.

“What’s with the pillow handsome?” she teased. “I forgot I used up the last of my deoderant yesterday. I had to use some of yours.”

“That’s fine. I wouldn’t buy it if I didn’t like the smell,” I said, Y/N humming as she tilted her head at me. 

“It really is okay, what happened with Sam and your dad. Don’t stress, baby,” she said, reaching a hand through my hair. I nodded and let go of the pillow, putting it back at the top of the bed. “Can I ask what the pillow was for?”

No, no. She was going to tiptoe now. I couldn’t have her tiptoeing. Not after the night before. Not after the first ‘I love yous’ came out. She wanted out of this. I mean, why would she want in it in the first place?

“You don’t have to tell me,” she said, sitting down next to me, throwing her arms around my shoulders, wrapping her legs around my waist and giving me a full on body hug, nuzzling into my cheek. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“It’s for yelling,” I blurted out, Y/N lifting her head back so she could look at me. “When I get overwhelmed…I yell into a pillow for a few seconds to calm down.”

“Does that work for you?” she asked. I blinked and she just smiled at me. “The shouting. Does it help?”

“A little,” I said.

“That’s good then,” she said, sliding her legs and arms away, throwing her feet over the side of the bed. “Can I show you something?”

“Sure,” I said. She put a hand on my chest and lightly pushed so I was laying down, her body coming next to me. 

“Okay so this seems pretty silly but I did this in college a lot or when I get nervous at work,” she said.

“You get nervous at work?” I asked.

“Well, not so much anymore. This is my second year teaching so it went a little better than last year. It was still my first at this school though and I’m still only like…a lot of my kids parents are older than me and it’s a little intimidating. I’ve gotten better at handling it,” she said.

“But Gracie adores you. How could you be nervous?” he asked.

“I sort of adore you and your get nervous around me sometimes,” she said. I opened my mouth but she let out a little giggle. “I get butterflies around you too, Dean. I won’t tell anyone.”

“So what were you showing me?” I asked, focusing on the light flush of her cheeks and ignoring the raging fire that must have meant I was full on schoolboy crushing just a few inches from her face.

“Sometimes you don’t always have a pillow, or privacy, so I do this muscle tension thing. You start from the bottom of your body and work your way up. Basically you tense your toes and feet and then count to ten and release them. Then you do your calves, your thighs, abdomen, hands and you keep going until you get to the top of your head. By the time you’re done, hopefully you’re a little less stressed out. It’s just another trick,” she said.

“You get stressed out a lot?” I asked. She put on a fake smile and shook her head no. 

“No. Just normal like everyone else,” she said, looking down. 

“Do I stress you out?” I asked, her head instantly whipping up and shaking.

“No. You’re amazing. You and Gracie,” she said.

“What aren’t you telling me?” I asked, too sharply and she shook her head again. “Y/N.”

“It’s just work stress and family stress. It’s really nothing. You’re way better at this thing than I am,” she said, biting her bottom lip and sitting up.

“Oh,” I said, sitting up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist in case she decided to try and run away from this conversation. “You think that because you’re not a parent, what you deal with is insignificant and not worth the time to deal with.”

“It’s really not,” she said, shrugging, trying to squirm away a little. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Sorry.”

“Why do you apologize to me? You always take care of me. You barely let me focus on you,” he said.

“I don’t need it,” she said, frowning as she said it.

“Why are you in a relationship if you don’t want me to focus on you even a little bit then?” I asked.

“I do,” she said quietly. “But you have more important things to focus on like Gracie or getting better or getting your new job with Benny.”

“So you think you’re at the bottom of the list of stuff I care about,” said Dean. She swallowed hard, really not wanting to be a part of this conversation anymore. “You’re sort of completely wrong. Take it from me. Don’t dig yourself into a hole. It’s really, really fucking hard to get back out.”

“Yeah, but my problems are stupid,” she said.

“No they aren’t,” I said. “I mean, Friday night I saw a tiny part of your relationship with your parents. It would bother me. Mine haven’t even properly met you yet and I know they’re already in love with you.”

“I guess,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut. “Sorry.”

“Stop aplogizing. Please. We’re partners or something like that. You help me, I help you. Right?” I asked. 

“That hole you dug isn’t as deep as you think it is, Dean,” she said with a smile, reaching around to give me a hug. “Do you want breakfast now?”

“Yeah, I’d love it.”

 

“It’s official,” I said once my parents had left to head back home. “My parents love you. I will be disowned if I get rid of you.”

“No you-”

“No my dad legitimately said that,” I said with a smile. “Not that I mind. You don’t make a half bad Winchester. My parents can be a bit…forward sometimes.”

“Well you’re like pulling teeth sometimes,” she said with a laugh.

“Hey, I was pretty good this morning,” I said. 

“Mhm,” she said, letting out a big stretch. “The kids graduate Tuesday. You excited?”

“Is there any way I can have her stay as a five year old forever?” teased Dean.

“No but there is gonna be cookie cake and you didn’t hear this from me but we totally go all out and buy a ton just for us teachers if you want to sneak a bite from the teacher’s lounge. Huge pieces too,” she said.

“I knew there was a reason I fell for you,” I said, Y/N giggling as I wrapped an arm around her waist. “Up we go.”

“Dean, don’t-” 

“What? Didn’t catch that,” I teased as she hung over my shoulder, laughing as I carried her upstairs. “I work construction. I’m used to lifting all day.”

“I’m really glad you’re okay,” she said, chuckling as we went past Gracie’s room and Gracie let out a giggle.

“You’re supposed to be asleep, munchkin,” said Dean, chiding her as he walked in with you. “You have school in the morning.”

“What are we doing tomorrow, Y/N?” asked Gracie.

“You’re going to take tests, all day long,” said Y/N, Gracie looking mortified. “I’m just kidding, munchkin. It’ll be fun. I promise.”

“Okay. Goodnight,” she said, standing on her bed to get another kiss goodnight from Dean, laughing when she got an upside down one from Y/N.

“Now I want to see that tush asleep next time I come back,” I said, flipping off her light. “Night, munchkin. Love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” she said as I pulled the door shut. 

“I got one in bed, now the other,” I teased, carrying Y/N into my room, finally releasing her onto the mattress. “If only picking up all chicks was that easy.”

“Oh my god,” she said, with a massive eye roll. “How did you ever get laid?”

“I’m hot,” I said, Y/N snorting. “Yeah, I don’t really know. I uh, I definitely used to be a let’s hook up, not a relationship kind of guy.”

“Really?” asked Y/N. “You’re so sweet though.”

“I think I’ve always been scared of getting my heart broken so I didn’t really date,” I said. “Then I tried it out for real but it was hard going out to bars with Sammy. He’s got a Stanford education and I, well I’m stupid according to a lot of women.”

“No you’re not,” she said, her face scrunching up. “You’re really smart. You own more books than I do.”

“I started going to different kinds of bars which is how I…I still got hurt in the end. I guess it never really mattered,” I said. “I was always supposed to get hurt.”

“No you weren’t you idiot,” she said. “My boyfriend in college cheated on me with my best friend. The worst part? It wasn’t just a hook up. They started to date. They were still together the last time I spoke to them. They had me convinced it was my fault for the longest time that the whole thing happened. But it wasn’t. Because I didn’t do anything wrong and I got hurt, just like you,” she said.

“You’re probably like the only third legitimate girlfriend I’ve ever had,” I said.

“Third times normally the charm, right?” she said with a smile.

“Yeah. Yeah it is, dork,” I said. “Now, considering I’m all medically cleared and no one has to go back to work or school for a very long time at the end of the week, why don’t we do something fun? Gracie has soccer on Saturday but maybe after that?”

“My family has a camp on Crystal lake. It’s only a few hours drive from here. It’s beautiful, private. I used to love spending summers there as a kid,” she said. “Plenty to do.”

“That sounds like a plan. Maybe next Sunday, gives us time to get stuff together,” I said, knowing Gracie would be thrilled at going on her first vacation ever.

“Sure, Dean,” said Y/N with a big smile. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
